


Kindly Masters

by kennagirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennagirl/pseuds/kennagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt wants a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindly Masters

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on a conversation between myself and my roommate when we first got our apartment.

"What do you have against cats?"

"I don't like them. They don't like me."

"Is that it?"

"It's not enough?"

"No."

"What if I told you I'm allergic?"

Kurt eyed Puck skeptically. "Actually allergic or 'I really don't want one' allergic?"

"Actually allergic."

"Then you have two options. One, you go get an allergy shot or two, I will tie you to the bed," Puck's eyes lit up, "and give you one."

Puck stared. "You're a little scary sometimes."

"But you love me anyway," Kurt said, kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"So we can get a cat?"

"No."


End file.
